


Not Yet

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader dares Dean to keep her in while they’re on a case. He succeeds. Handcuffs always help.





	Not Yet

“You’re gonna what?”

With a sigh, you turned to face Dean. “You heard me.”

“I heard you say that you were going to seduce him for information. But I’m pretty sure I heard you wrong.”

“Nope. You heard correctly. If you don’t like it, do something about it.”

Dean’s boots thundered across the hotel room. His hand slapped across the door, preventing you from opening it. “You want me to do something about it?” He looked you up and down, taking in your little black dress. Not only had you threatened to seduce a sheriff for information, but you had worn his favorite dress. The one you wore when you wanted him to rip it off you. Without injuring it, of course.

“Well… Winchester?” Your voice warbled. The more he glared at you, the more you wanted to melt into the floor.

You yelped as he shoved his hand under your bottom hem. It almost made your knees give out, feeling his fingers easily slip through your unclothed slick. Seduction worked best without too many inhibitors. The slick happened as soon as Dean had seen the dress. You watched his tongue dart out to his bottom lip.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

It happened quick. The dress was gone. Inevitable. You wear spread out on the bed. All going to plan. The handcuffs were a surprise. You weakly struggled against them as Dean sent a text to Sam to interrogate the sheriff. And not to come back for a while. Then he was standing over you. And he was holding-

“Oh. Aw, Dean. No, please-”

“You tease. You threaten me.” He walked around and sat by your stomach. And he tapped the vibrator on your stomach. “You get what’s comin’ to ya.”

It was lucky that he clamped one hand over your mouth before running the top over your nipples. You arched under the pulses. If you had been able to see, Dean’s cold gaze would have made you cum on the spot. He was in deconstruction mode. Searching out those places that made you shatter. And when you reached the ledge, ready to tumble over?

“Not yet, sweetheart.”

Every once in a while, he checked your sex. Seeing how wet it was. How much it had opened for him, yearning to be filled. Just to prove his point, he thrust three fingers in easily. He gave you a break from the vibrator just so you could watch him suck your essence off his fingers.

Then he was back at it. The longer he went, the more desperate you became, the more you began to notice. He was giving in to you. You’d whimper for him to move from one spot to another. To kiss you. To touch you. He would listen to those pleas. The underlying softness of it all increased your simmering. And dammit, he knew it.

He’d shed his shirt. Though you were the one under the vibrator, his chest shone with sweat. He was close to breaking too. You could feel it.

Another edge. Another denial.

“Dean, please… need you.”

Another chuckle. “Oh, baby girl, you’ll get me. All in good time.”

He turned off the vibrator and released you from the handcuffs. Only to flip you to your stomach and start to give you a full body massage. one that hit every single sensitive spot on your body.

“But not yet.”


End file.
